


A bunch Dream Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Any AU, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Dream, Cute, Dreamnoblade - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Hugging, M/M, Modern AU, My First AO3 Post, No Smut, TechnoBlade, dreamnap, dreamnotfound, idk what im doing with my life, im bad at writing but i'll try, little heated at tmes, lots of Dream ships and yeah, oneshots, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: BoTtOm CLAy OnEsHoT bOoK *O*
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Everyone
Comments: 82
Kudos: 727





	1. Interesting Title that matches text

I think we all know how oneshot stories work :p Ok. So requests are open, I'll take anything, smut, fluff, angst(I'm bad at angst), etc. Also, this is my first ever work on Ao3 and I want to make it good :D Please suggest! I might take a while to write them but I hope it'll be worth your expectations c: 

Update: I've decided I can't do smut ._. I'm sorry I'll practice but the only thing I can do now is fluff or angst(and maybe small makeout sessions). But a full blown sex scene is way beyond what I can do ;-;


	2. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream messes up and has to Kiss Sapnap. A request from a nice soul.

So, I’m bad at writing. The kind soul who requested this I thank you. Sorry if it doesn’t really follow your expectations but I guess it’s something for a first time story. Enjoy! :D Changed up what happened a bit cuz I didn’t really see what you remembered, so I wrote it taking the info you gave me. 

  
  
  


Dream was streaming and trying to ignore the spamming of the viewers calling him “Pissbaby”. He thought that trend was over. Apparently not. It was really starting to annoy Dream and he was about to burst at his viewers when suddenly Sapnap joined the TeamSpeak with Dream. 

“Hey Dream! What you doing in the TS alone buddy?” Sap asked. 

Dream took a deep breath before responding. 

“Uh, I didn’t really know I was still in the speak after George left,” he said. 

Sapnap laughed. For most of the stream, they talked about their most pogger moments and how Dream was a literal tea-kettle when something funny in the  _ slightest _ happens. Dream couldn’t argue with that. Then suddenly, Sapnap remembered something. 

“Hey Dream, remember you said you’d do something?” Sap asked. 

“Said what?” Dream didn’t remember saying he’d do anything for Sapnap. 

“If I could do the last jump on that one parkour, you’d do  _ something _ ” Sapnap reminded. 

Dream spent a moment thinking about it before perking up. 

“Oh!” he said finally, destroying the potatoes George had planted earlier. 

“Doubt you can though,” he retorted, and Sapnap chuckled. 

“What if I do? What is that  _ something  _ you’re gonna do?” Sap asked.

Dream thought. “Don’t know, maybe clean your messy room for you for a week?” he asked.

Sapnap disagreed, “That’s too classic. I want a better reward,” he said. 

While Sapnap explained that buying him a new keyboard sounded great, Dream was freaking out at the chat, who had noticed something he didn’t expect them to. It was exploding asking if Dream lived with Sapnap. 

“N-no, you guys, I don’t live with Sapnap-” Dream tried to think of an excuse. But the chat had brought up when Dream said he’d clean Sapnap’s messy room. Dream could only sigh. 

“DReAM” Sapnap practically screamed into his mic and Dreamed squeaked in a somewhat-manly-way. “If I do do it on the first try, you need to kiss me,” he smirked, saying that. 

Now the chat was 100% sure they lived together. Dream sighed. He was sure Sapnap wasn’t going to make it, so he agreed. The chat kept spamming for Dream to admit they lived together until Dream agitatedly gave in and admitted. Then he went with Sapnap to the parkour. Sapnap and Dream jumped side by side the whole time, Sap not falling a single time. Dream was starting to doubt, but he knew he couldn't make conclusions yet. When it was the end, Sapnap was laughing his ass off and Dream was sweating nervously. Sapnap jumped first and made it to the end, Dream following. 

“I take it back, I’m not kissing you,” Dream said, his voice shaky, which Sapnap found cute. 

“wHaT?! YOu AGReEED dREAM” Sapnap pouted, secretly dying of laughter inside. 

“I’m not doing it Sap. I don’t want my first kiss to be with an idiot,” he snorted. 

The chat exploded again with, “YOUR FIRST KISS?” and “VIRGIN DREAMIE” and other stuff. Dream regretted saying it was his first. Then the viewers told Dream to kiss Sapnap. 

“Dream pleASe, I earnEd iT” Sapnap pleaded. Dream was blushing madly and he was debating on whether he should or not. Sapnap just started fake crying loudly and saying it wasn’t fair and that Dream, his bestest friend had betrayed him. Dream sighed loudly and said ok, to which Sapnap  _ immediately  _ stopped his fake crying and exploded with happiness. 

“Welp, that’s it for this stream guys. I’ll be kissing Sapnap. Don’t tell George,” Dream said before he ended the stream. 

He sighed and turned his computer off, plopping on the bed. Suddenly his door BURST open and Sapnap ran inside and pinned Dream down. The blonde averted eyes as Sapnap grinned. 

“Give me your first kiss, Dreamie~” he said and gently took Dream’s chin with one hand to make the older face him while the other held Dream’s wrists above his head firmly. 

“Well, then do it already,” Dream said and looked away again. 

Sapnap only grinned and gently pecked Dream’s lips. Dream had his eyes shut tight. Sapnap pulled away and looked  _ extremely  _ happy. Dream liked the kiss. But it wasn’t kiss enough. He grabbed Sapnap’s cheeks and pulled him down, and kissed him. Sapnap’s eyes widened but he smirked into the kiss as he held Dream’s head in his hands, messing with his sandy locks. 

A long time later, they finally stopped, Dream gasping and taking the deepest breaths he could, his pale cheeks covered in a rosy red hue. Sapnap looked at him and then plopped down next to him, hugging the taller male and smirking. 

“How was it, Dream?” Sap asked. 

There was a short silence before Dream responded. 

“...it was good,” he said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT's short, yes, but I want to get to every request before it gets overwhelming. I actually had fun writing this, and I hope you had fun reading it :D


	3. Valentine's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My stories tend to be short and escalate pretty quickly, still working on slowing the stories down, but for now this is how it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short(but sweet-) c:

It was a sunny Valentine's day and Fundy’s small coffee wasn’t too crowded, but had more people than usual. It was quiet and there were occasional laughters and giggles from couples drinking the sweet drinks and having a good time. Fundy served all of his customers with a cheery face as always. The door opened and Fundy immediately recognized the blonde who walked in. Fundy smiled as his eyes met the others’ innocently emerald-green eyes. 

“Hey babe!” Fundy called and waved. 

Dream gave a playful glare and blushed before walking toward his boyfriend. Dream smiled as Fundy took his hand and kissed it lightly. 

“I’ll have an affogato, please,” Dream stated. 

“As you wish~” Fundy sang and went to get his boyfriend’s dessert. 

As he sprinkled it with chocolate chips, he laughed and joked about random things. Dream loved his jokes and voice. Fundy loved Dream’s just as much. 

He handed it over to Dream gently and Dream took out twelve dollars but Fundy stopped him. 

“Dream,” Fundy said. “for you, it’s free. Plus, it’s Valentine’s day,” he said. 

Dream shrugged before asking, “How much for a kiss?” 

Fundy laughed. He winked at the blonde before getting his megaphone and yelling through the shop. 

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I’LL BE CLOSING MY SHOP EARLY FOR THIS SPECIAL DAY,” Fundy announced.

His customers left, thanking Fundy for the coffee and he responded with smiles. Once all the people had left, Fundy took Dream in his arms bridal-style and left the shop, leaving the sign on a creatively designed “CLOSED” side. Dream ate his affogato with a small use and throw spoon as Fundy carried him to their car. Fundy sat in the drivers’ seat with Dream next to him. 

Dream spoke up after driving in silence for most of the ride, noticing they weren’t going home. 

“Where are we going?” Dream asked. 

“Just felt like watching Treasure Planet with you on Valentine’s day,” Fundy replies smiling excitedly. 

Dream laughed and started chewing on his plastic spoon as he waited to get there. He looked out the window and gazed at the houses and shops. After a long time, they finally arrived at a parking lot with a huge screen. There were only a few other cars with them. 

“Are we really watching Treasure Planet?” Dream asked. 

The other scratched the back of his head and nodded. It was getting pretty dark when the big screen started to brighten and Fundy excited rolled the windows down. As the intro played, Fundy reached behind into the passenger seat, pulling out countless snacks. Dream was surprised at how much was there. Dream asked for water and Fundy gave him a bottle of cold water, which Dream finished pretty quickly. 

Fundy then pat Dream’s shoulder to get his attention. Dream turned and was surprised with a warm kiss. He just smiled into this kiss. Fundy gets out the car and motions for Dream to follow, which he does. Fundy helps Dream onto the top of the car, getting out several pillows and a blanket and the snacks. 

Dream caught all of the things one by one as Fundy threw them up before throwing himself onto the roof next to Dream. 

Fundy talked over the whole movie and had Dream on his lap. They watched the movie together, Dream remembering when the other had coded it all into Minecraft just so he could watch it together with him. He smiled at the memory and fell asleep on Findy’s arms. 

It was really the best Valentine’s day ever in his life so far. Who knew how next year would be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, another request completed! Hope you enjoyed reading :D


	4. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Techno just had shrex and now they cuddling and stuff like that c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short.

Dream flopped onto the bed on his back, panting heavily after his heated time with Technoblade. Techno plopped himself next to Dream, giving a loud and long sigh. 

“How was it?” he asked with a grin. 

“Huge,” Dream replied. 

Techno laughed and messed with the blonde’s hair. “I mean your first time not my dick,” he said, rolling his eyes. Dream was too worn out by his loud moaning from earlier, and could barely speak. 

“It was nice,” he said and hugged Techno. The pinkette gladly hugged back. 

(Huge timeskip) 

After taking a nice warm shower, they were both cuddled in their biggest and warmest blanket. The blanket was thick and of course, big. It had the typical floral decoration and the word “KING” written on it in cursive. Probably the softest blanket Dream had ever felt in his whole life. It was Techno’s favorite. Techno lightly pecked Dream’s soft lips and closed his eyes to sleep. But Dream pulled him in for a deeper kiss, which Techno smirked into. 

“Is this your way of asking for a second round?” he asked, the younger swiftly pulling away. 

“N-no, can I not just kiss you because I feel like it?” Dream pouted. “Plus, my ass already hurts. You think I’d want you to add onto that?”

Techno chuckled and hugged Dream. “I don’t know. Maybe?” he said, smiling. Dream playfully punched his boyfriend’s chest and hugged back. Dream was glad his first time was with the pinkette. He loved the dork. He decided he wanted to tease Techno, so he parted from the hug, going under the blanket and kissed Techno’s nipple. 

“Yo, Dream, what the fu-” Techno was silenced with a peck from Dream, who giggled and went back under the blanket. Techno sighed, a flustered smile plastered on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it was short XD but classes have taken over ._. I'll do more I promise.


	5. Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, in Fundy's opinion, when he has a headache, Dream's lap is the perfect solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Fluffy

Dream was slumped on the couch, scrolling through his phone when Fundy entered the room, his hand on the side of his head. He looked tired and woozy. Dream immediately got up and went to ask Fund what was wrong, looking to see if he was physically injured.

Fundy replied with, "Head hurts," before he carried Dream back to the couch and dropped him down before laying down next to Dream. He let his head fall onto Dream's lap and snuggled up on his legs. Dream cringed.

"Fundy, g-go sleep or something, I'm busy," Dream said, clearly flustered as Fundy rubs his head onto his thighs.

"Busy cheating on me with George? I'm not letting that happen," the ginger male joked childishly. The blonde glared.

"No, Fundy you know George is just my friend," Dream argued, pushing the other's head in a failed attempt to get him off. The fox-man(I don't know how to describe him lol) wasn't budging. "Dream stop, my head hurtss," he complained and opened an eye to look at the flustered Dream.

"Get on a more comfortable pillow, it won't hurt then," Dream scoffed and crossed his arms.

"But your lap is the perfect pillow, soft, thick, thighs. There's nothing more comfortable then this," Fundy murmured before closing his eyes again.

Dream was flushing, his pale cheeks bursting with red as he fiddled with the strings of his green hoodie. Fundy liked teasing Dream, but he really did have a headache, and he wasn't lying; Dream's lap was the best. The room was quiet just then. Fundy. Dream. The couch. The silence wasn't awkward though, it was calming. The sun shown through the window, right at them. Dream slowly brought his hands to Fundy's orange hair and fondled with it, and he had to admit, the guy's hair was Fundy was getting sleepier by the second. How could he not be urged to sleep at this moment? Dream's lap, his soft hands running through his hair. It was perfect. "You're such a baby, Fundy, you know that?" Dream said. When Fundy didn't reply, Dream sighed and smiled, looking at the adorable sleeping face of his boyfriend. 

He took his phone out again, taking a picture of the cute scene and sent it to George. 

_He joked about cheating on him with you_

Dream snickered as he sent that. 

_That's a dumb joke lol_

George replied. The blonde yawned, texting George a good night in the middle of the day as he drifted off to sleep on the couch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Fluffy+Short


	6. Winter Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream can't sleep because it's Christmas the next day. But also, he's cold. So he wakes George up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters seem nice

It was snowing outside the small house Dream and his friends rented for Christmas. Sapnap and Bad were in a room together, sleeping soundly. Dream and George were in another room. George was asleep, but Dream wasn't. Tomorrow was Christmas, how could Dream fall asleep? He sighed and pulled the blanket over himself and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. He failed. Sighing as he took the blanket off his face, he turned to George and admired his hair. Dream thought of waking George up and taking him to cuddle in front of the fireplace. He thought it was a good idea. He decided he'd act innocent, in order to  _ really  _ get George to comply. He slowly scooted closer and tapped lightly on George's shoulder. When George didn't move, Dream shook him gently. George flinched awake, turning around to see a tired Dream behind him. Confused, he sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"What's up, Clay?" he asked and looked at Dream, who was covering half of his face with the blanket. 

Dream didn't know what to say. He only imagined waking George up and cuddling, not what to say if the other asked. He just lay there silently, avoiding eye contact. George looked at Dream.

“Clay, what’s wrong?” he asked. 

Dream just sat up with George and hugged his arm, not answering the older male. George patted the other’s head and ruffled his hair. Dream was glad that it was dark, the roses blooming on his cheeks were burning, and he was glad George couldn’t see them. Dream’s heart had started to beat faster and his breathing was heavier. He was so close to George.  _ So close to him.  _ George noticed this, of course, and rubbed Dream’s back to try and calm him down. Dream couldn’t calm down. George gently touching his back was  _ not  _ something that would calm him down. It was more of something that would give him a  _ boner _ . 

“Why’d you wake me up? Need anything?” George questioned. 

The blonde blushed and finally said, “Cold,”.

“You woke me up for  _ that _ ?” George laughed. 

Dream only pouted and punched George’s arm. The Brit got up to turn the lights. Once the room was brightened, Dream and George squinted their eyes to adjust to the brightness. George then went to sit on the bed with Dream. But Dream grabbed George’s sweater and the blanket then dragged him out the room.

“U-uh, Dream?” George didn’t know what was on his friend’s mind as they went downstairs. 

“Sit on the couch,” Dream ordered. George did so. Then Dream went back upstairs. George didn’t know what the blonde might be doing, but he was too tired to care. A few moments later, Dream returned with a blanket. He was clinging to it and looked tired, going down the stairs slowly. George still didn’t know what the other was thinking about. Dream got onto the couch with George, wrapping the blanket around both of them, hugging George after. Dream closed his eyes and rested on George’s shoulder. 

“Clay?” George asked, earning a soft hum of annoyance from the taller male. 

George didn’t know why Dream was doing this, but he liked that the blonde had come to him to cuddle. The rest of the night was warm and peaceful for Dream. He had the best dreams ever-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :p All my chapters will now be short.


	7. Wilbur Go Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur confesses, but explodes while doing so.

Dream and Wilbur were sitting on the bed, Dream still waiting for the other to say why he called him over. It was awkwardly quiet, the brunette not being able to get any words out.

"Well?" Dream asked, getting kind of bored. "What did you have to say?"

"Uhhh, well, I have something _really_ important to tell you, and I feel like it's the perfect time now, or else I'll never be able to tell you-" Wilbur started stuttering and his cheeks were burning, and he couldn't force his eyes to look at the blonde in front of him. Dream started wheezing his lungs out. It was almost concerning, how long his exaggerated breaths were.

"Dream! Stop laughing- I'm trying to tell you I _like_ you-" Wilbur stopped. Dream went quiet too. Dream looked at him. "You _what_?" he asked, eyes wide. Wilbur wanted to kill himself right there, right then. But he didn't. "You heard me, I like you," he said, surprisingly in a brave voice. He was dying. He was waiting for a rejection, to be friendzoned. "Are you sure you do?" Dream asked, moving closer to the other, quirking a brow. 

"Why else would I have asked you to go to pizza hut with me?" Wilbur scoffed. "You asked Tommy to do it, you didn't actually ask me out yourself." Dream corrected. 

"Still counts,"

More silence. 

"Dream," Wilbur said in a serious tone. "Yeah?" Dream looks up, meeting eyes with Wilbur before looking away. 

"Do you like me back?" the brunette asks, holding his breath. "Yes," Dream said. He said it so calmly, Wilbur wouldn't believe he actually did. But when he said yes, Wilbur exhaled harshly. "You don't sound like you do," he said. "You want me to prove it? Dream asked as Wilbur nodded.

Dream then scooted closer and smooched Wilbur's rosy cheek. "And if that isn't enough proof-" Dream was kissed a bit aggressively by his friend. He grinned into the kiss and kept himself from laughing. Wilbur was internally screaming, but he somehow managed to keep himself from being too happy has Dream entangled his hands into Wilbur's chocolate locks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short :D


	8. CouchCuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just bros chilling and cuddling on the couch nothing more nothing less-

Technoblade had crashed at Dream's place for a small vlog. But then he found out he was too broke to go back, so he'd have to stay at the blondie's place for a while. He didn't mind though, he liked the place. Currently, they were in the living room, sitting together on the couch, watching a video about them being best friends for 17 minutes.= on Dream's HUGE TV. 

"I didn't know we could interact for 17 minutes," Dream joked, earning a snort from the man next to him. It was pretty late, and Dream was bored. So he thought, _why not annoy Techno because that seems like a good idea right now(0% sarcasm-)._

"Dave," he yawned and blinked cutely, a bit of tears forming at the edge of his eyes. The pinkette flinched at being called his real name, and shot the blonde's glossy eyes a glare. "What," he said blandly, not bothering to put annoyance in his voice as he returned his gaze to the TV. "M' tired," Dream muttered and scooted closer to the other. Techno, with a disgusted look on his face, moved away. Moved away until he couldn't anymore. Dream got closer and closer, until they were touching. The blonde rested his head on the shoulder of the pink haired man, closing his eyes, suddenly feeling tired. Techno was cringing _so much_ right now. Dream smirked. "What is it big boy, you scared of cuddles and hugs?" he teased and nuzzled his head into the other's shoulder a bit more. He didn't know how gay this was getting, and even if he did, he had socks on so it wouldn't matter. "Shut up," Techno grunted and tried to shake the blonde off his shoulder with no avail. Dream just whined and hugged the other man, clearly enjoying this. 

Techno had enough. 

He quickly got up and went up the stairs. The blonde didn't know what was going on. "Techno?" he called, getting no response. But a minute or two later, he heard footsteps coming as the pinkie(I find that cute) made his way back down with a blanket in his hands. He put the blanket down next to Dream and sat down before proceeding to pick Dream up and place him on his lap. 

"T-TECHNO! The FUCK are you doing?!" Dream tried getting away, but the grip on his hips was tight and firm. "Shut up, _Clay, you_ were the one who was _cuddling_ earlier. Don't tell me you don't want it now," Techno replied and pulled the blanket over both of them, suppressing a laugh as he looked at the boy try to hide his blush. Dream buried his face into the warm chest of his friend. The pinkie grabbed the remote and put(insert any creepy video thing idk here-). Now- Dream wasn't really a fan of horror. But Techno? Yes. It wasn't a surprise when Dream let out small gasps whenever something even _slightly_ scary happened, and Techno wasn't gonna lie, he found it cute. Because it _was_ cute. At some point, the power had gone off. The blondie didn't like the dark, and wouldn't stop hugging Techno as the pinkette tried get him off to get something tobrighten the room with. 

"DON'T LEAVE ME I'M GONNA DIEEE" Dream wailed, gripping onto the taller's jacket tightly. "You're not gonna die. And get off of me," Techno pushed Dream off and went to go find his phone. The blonde was left alone on the couch. He couldn't move anymore. He felt like...at any moment, a hUgE monster's gonna swallow him. He wanted to hug something. He wanted someone to hug. But the clanging of Techno trying to find his phone in the dark wasn't helping. Hiding under the blanket, Dream was sweating cold. What was taking the other so long? "Goddammit, finally!" he heard the pinkie say as he stumbled, making his way over to the couch again. Dream decided it wasn't nice of Techno to leave him like that. So, he thought of something and grinned slyly. He closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. 

"Dream?" he heard Techno call out as he turned on the flashlight of his phone. No response from the blonde. "Dream," the pinkie said and sat on the couch where Dream was, under the blanket, breathing slowly. He pulled the blanket off of his friend and- Dream was unconscious. "Dream," Techno repeated, his tone a bit worried now. He took the blonde's head in his hands and looked at him. While Techno was busy worrying, the other boy was wheezing inside. But one thing was undeniable. Techno's big hands felt good on his head. "DREAM WAKE UP YOU ASSHOLE" Techno was anxious as (d)uck that Dream wasn't waking up. But after enough shaking, even Dream couldn't handle it, he opened his eyes, pretending to be startled. "U-uhm. What happened?" the blonde said in the most _innnocent_ way he could. "You SCARED me you fucker," Techno grunted and wrapped his hands around the smaller boy. 

"I scared you?" Dream asked. "How could _I_ scare _you_?" 

Techno blushed and uttered a shut up before pulling the blondie down and the blanket over them. Dream fell asleep pretty quickly in his friend's embrace( ** _friends-_** ). And it was morning in a flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed :D


	9. A Maid's Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A maid Dream for Halloween? yes.

“I don’t like it,” the blonde said as he forcefully pushed the skirt down a bit, avoiding gazes with everyone else in the room. Tommy was trying his best not to laugh as he looked at Dream, face turning red. George couldn’t deny he liked it, Tubbo was the same as Tommy. George was looking at him like he was cake. And in this situation, he was. 

So, what happened? Well, Dream was dared by his fans to wear a maid’s costume for a whole day. That’s right.  _ 24 hours  _ with a shit dress on. Halloween was around the corner and  _ this  _ is what his fans wanted him to do. He hated it. 

“Dreamie, say cheese~” Sapnap suddenly sang as he snapped a photo. 

“SAP WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK” Dream was interuppted by Bad’s loud “Language”. 

Sapnap snickered as he posted it on Twitter saying, “proof he actually did it”. Dream was steaming as he left the room, going to the living room. He sat down on the couch, grumpy as heck. Soon, everyone came down, and said they were gonna go shopping. 

“Wanna come along?” Bad asked. Dream huffed a “no” and turned his head. “Well, watch the kids then,” George said as he put his shoes on and walked out the doors with the others. “WAIT WHAT?” Tommy yelled, offended. Dream held back a laugh as the other blonde started screaming, saying he wasn’t a child. “Wait, George, you said ‘ _ kids _ ’, who’s the other kid?” Tommy asked. “None other than Tubbo,” the Brit replied and waved goodbye. “But I wanna go shopping...” Tubbo argued, sad. Dream walked to him and pat his head. “Don’t worry, they can go. The house is probably more fun anyway,” he said. 

“Oh? You’re a  _ mother _ now Dream?” Tommy teased and crossed his arms. Dream just rolled his eyes and told them there was chocolate in the fridge if they wanted any. Tommy and Tubbo immediately ran to the kitchen, Dream sighed a giggle and sat back down on the couch. He had to admit, the clothes were pretty comfortable, and he’d wear them with absolute comfort if they covered up a bit more skin. What he actually had though, was a dress that  _ didn’t cover much of his arms,  _ a short skirt that  _ showed his thighs,  _ fringes here and there, tight long socks, and to top it all off like all that wasn’t too much, were a few accessories. A choker with a black bow and the typical headpiece in any anime you’d see. He was so busy taking in the details of the suit that he didn’t hear the screaming coming from the kitchen. 

He quickly stood up and ran into the room, and was greeted with Tommy and Tubbo fighting over the big-ass bag of the Halloween candy. “Hey, hey, what’s going on?” he asked and took the bag from the two. “Tommy won’t give me the chocolate,” Tubbo pouted. “I’m still younger, so I deserve it more,” Tommy argued, glaring at the brunette. “That’s not fair though!” 

“Now, you guys, if you want to actually eat something, you’ll have to share,” Dream told them both as he handed the packet to Tubbo, Tommy staring at him in disbelief. 

“Dream-” 

“No Tommy,” 

Tubbo handed Tommy the bag and said he’d have to share, to which the  _ younger _ said ok to, giving in. Dream sighed and told them not to fight and the two agreed. The rest of the time went on with Tommy and Tubbo eating the chocolate in peace, arguing over the last piece until they decided Dream should get one too. So they gave it to him. 

“Even though I deserve it more, I’m being a nice person so you get one,” the younger blonde said, Tubbo laughing and nodding. 

“You guys finished  _ all  _ the candy?” Dream asked, a bit shocked. 

“Yeah, what’d you expect?” Tommy retorted. 

“We were supposed to give those out on Halloween,” Dream shook his head sighed, picking his phone up and calling George. 

“Hey, we need more candy,” he said. 

“Why? We had a whole bag of them!” the Brit said through the phone. 

“Well, the  _ children  _ ate it all,” Dream replied and giggled a bit. 

“Alright,” George sighed. 

“Hold on, get two bags, my  _ babies  _ will definitely need something to eat later,” Dream said in a motherly tone. 

George laughed through the phone and hung up after saying okay. “Being called  _ kids  _ and  _ children  _ were bad, but you’re calling us  _ BABIES  _ now?” Tommy asked and sat down next to Dream, Tubbo following. “Well, you guys  _ are  _ babies. To me you are,” the blonde said and ruffled Tommy’s already-messy-hair. “Can me and Tubbo play on your computer upstairs?” Tommy asked, the other younger perking up and nodding. Dream gave them an “Alright,” before the two boys ran upstairs and made a bet on who could get diamonds first would get more of the candy. 

  
_ They’ll never grow up,  _ Dream thought and only then realized how much of a  _ mother  _ he had been, flushing before brushing it off quickly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and another short chapter finished in three days by me! :D Hop you enjoyed reading and see you next month(kidding)


	10. Mommy Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all asked for more mommy Dream-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MoThEr DrEaM iS sOmEtHiNg aLriGhT

Well, everyone was asleep now. It was late. Dream had just finished reading a bed-time story to Tommy and Tubbo. They didn't ask for one, but the blonde insisted it would help them sleep faster. And he wasn't wrong. Halfway into the fairy-tale and the two youngsters had already dozed off in their bunk bed. He smiled and ruffled each of their hair before standing up and putting the book away. He yawned and left the room after turning the light off.

"DUDE NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" he heard Sapnap yell from another room, Bad next to him. "Keep it down! Tommy and Tubbo are sleeping," Dream scolded quietly. "But Bad's breaking the portal because I stole his cake!" Sap yelled, pointing at the man next to him. "He stole my cake!" Bad argued. The blonde scoffed. "Both of you, get off the computer, it's late,"

"WHAT?!" both Sapnap and Bad didn't want to get off.

"You guys. Get off, it's late. You need to sleep," Dream told them and turned both monitors off and dragged them out. He then pushed them into the room where George was already fast asleep. "Be more like Gogy, early sleeping," he said. " _You're_ not sleeping though," Bad pouted and took his glasses off. "I will, just need you all to sleep first," Dream replied and watched as the two slumped onto the bed. Sapnap made a loud screeching noise in attempt to annoy the blonde, and succeeded in doing so. "Not fair," he hears George grumble, muffled by the pillow. Dream gasped, "George! Go back to sleep! Sapnap! Do you realize what you did?" 

Sapnap only 'hmphed' and looked away. "You woke George up, he was _sleeping_ you-" Dream stopped himself from saying _asshole_ and sighed. "Get in bed, I'll read you a story," he said quietly. The ravenette(thatactuallysoundscute) laughed. "We're not _babies,_ Dream,"

"I don't care," Dream said ad sat down on the edge of the bed. He cleared his throat and began. 

"Once upon a time, there was a little girl. She had big dreams, and..." he continued the story, Bad listening intently until sleep took over. Sapnap was bored to sleep, and George continued his slumber. Now it was _really_ late, and Dream knew he should catch some rest. He didn't bother getting up and going to his own bed. He flopped onto George and closed his eyes, consciousness leaving him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concerning that people actually read this-


	11. Scary Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream don't like the good shit- he gets scared of the movie. It's a movie I really want to watch- ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I kinda twisted up the request to make this a Fundream-

The light turned red and George stopped driving. Tommy was making faces at Tubbo from the seat he was in. Tubbo was in another car next to him, making faces back. Currently, everyone was going to a movie theater to watch a movie that had just come out, "Come Play". Dream had first been excited, a movie with everyone! Then...he found out that it was a _horror_ movie. Well, Dream no longer wanted to watch. He asked if he could just stay home, but it resulted in being dragged to the car. So, here he was, in the back seat in between Fundy and Tommy. 

"Georgeeee, I don't wanna watch it," he whined and pulled his hoodie over his head. 

"Dream, don't worry! I'll be here for you,"Fundy said and put an arm around Dream. The blonde relaxed a bit, liking the arm around him. When they arrived at the theater, Dream shivered. It was cold. He was still cold even through his big-ass oversized hoodie. Wilbur noticed and gave Dream his jacket, which the other gladly took. Fundy shot Wilbur a playful glare, and the brunette just shrugged. They were inside the big building. It was filled with the smell of popcorn and warm air. Dream decided he didn't need Wilbur's jacket anymore and gave it back, but still thanked him for it. Then he proceeded to lose himself in the section of little toys. He saw a small green heart keychain and looked at it, then sighed. He should've brought money with him. 

"Want it?" he heard Fundy's voice behind him. Startled, he turned around and looked at the readhead. "What? Just asking if you want it. I'll buy it for you," Fundy laughed. "N-no, it's fine," Dream replied and looked at the small piece of metal before pointing at the others who were going in. "Go ahead, I'll get popcorn," Fundy said and shooed the blonde away. Once Dream had gone with others, he looked at the keychain and took it. $15. 15 flipping dollars for a small piece of plastic silver. He sighed and took it to the counter, ordering 6 large popcorn buckets(i don't know what they're called) and the keychain. A bit of difficulty occurred as he carried the popcorn to the room where he saw his friends go into. The ads were still playing. 

"GUYS HELP ME WITH THE POPCORN!" he yelled and everyone turned to him. Sapnap and Wilbur took the popcorn and George gave Tommy money to buy drinks. Tommy took Tubbo with him and they went off, probably getting something else with drinks. Once everyone had gotten their popcorn buckets(oop), they watched the ads. They weren't expecting a Grammarly ad in a theater. Tommy burst in with Tubbo following, laughing as they struggled to hold all the drinks. The two boys handed out the sodas to the rest of their friends and sat down. It was perfectly timed, the movie began just as they all sat down. As the intro played, Fundy discovered that the arm rest thingies at the side of each seat could be put up. He put his up and looked at Dream. "I'll be here if you get scared," he said in a teasing tone. Dream huffed and looked at the screen. The movie went along smoothly, and Dream was actually enjoying it. Until the strange "Larry" made its appearance. Dream couldn't help but yelp at the sudden sounds.

He unintentionally hugged Fundy's arm reflexively. 

But the readhead just laughed and pulled him in for a hug. From the sounds, Dream did _not_ want to look at the screen. No way. He stayed hugging Fundy until the other said it was all good. Dream muttered something and pulled the hoodie over his head again. The rest of the movie was enjoyed by everyone, except for Dream. He still hugged Fundy when necessary and ate the popcorn. By the end, everyone was tired, Tubbo asleep on Tommy's shoulder, Tommy asleep on Tubbo's head. Sapnap gave them one rough push and woke them up. Tommy, being the kid he is, screamed "Fuck you" to Sap. Bad yelling "language" at him. 

"Hey Dream," Fundy whispered and pulled the blonde out of the room. "W-where are we going?" Dream asked and shivered again when they went outside. Fundy gave him a wink and reached into his pocket, getting the keychain from earlier out. But he had his hand fisted so Dream couldn't see what the other was holding. Fundy then reached for Dream's and opened it, placing his fist in the middle then opening it, dropping the small heart. 

"Fundy!" Dream's eyes widened as he looked at his hand. "I told you I didn't want it!" he said. 

"Lies. You know you wanted it. Plus, it was just 15 dollars," Fundy said. 

"Simp," 

"I AM NOT-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanksforreadingseeyounextmonthdon'tforgettodrinkyoursoupchildren
> 
> Drink your soup and stay healthy. Please.


End file.
